


Fame di sorrisi e braccia intorno a me

by skyearth85



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e10 Points, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: Salisburgo non sarà stata romantica come Parigi, ma era la prima località raggiungibile con un pass di tre giorni per due paracadutisti che volevano un po’ di privacy dall'esercito.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Kudos: 5
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Fame di sorrisi e braccia intorno a me

**Author's Note:**

> Nasce dal prompt " _Top!Nix, Dick non è tipo da chiedere certe cose ma Nix talvolta ci arriva da solo_ " della community Loose Lips Sink Ships (HBO War Fandom). Come mi succede sempre quando inizio a scrivere cose un po' più lunghe in realtà in questa storia c'è molto poco del prompt da cui è nata.
> 
> Ogni riferimento al plot o a scene di altre storie winnix _non è_ assolutamente casuale.
> 
> Mi scuso fin da ora perché non ho avuto assolutamente tempo per betare questa storia a me cara. Incrocio le dita e spero di farlo a breve, come spero di tornare attiva nel nostro piccolo ma _combattivo_ fandom (ho scoperto sorprendentemente che: nuovo lavoro + tre concerti in un mese + un progetto che scade a fine mese = niente tempo libero per la mia vita da fangurl).
> 
> Dedicata a Fiore (che in questo anno mi ha "ricordato" di finirla XD) e Arwy (a cui ho lanciato idee e mi ha rilanciato indietro altrettante idee che troverete in questa storia) e a tutte le ragazze del gruppo discord LLSS.
> 
> Grazie a Fae per la bellissima cover! E a tutto lo staff del Big Bang Italia: buon 10 anniversario a tutti :)

Non è che Dick fosse imbarazzato dalla sua mancanza d'esperienza.

Cioè, forse un po' sì, ma più in una sorta di _spero che Nix non mi sfotta troppo._

Che poi Lewis sapeva essere incredibilmente sensibile nei suoi confronti, solo che gli piaceva anche punzecchiarlo perché apparentemente trovava le guance rosse di Dick _adorabili_.

Dick non era mai stato completamente interessato a qualcuno finché non aveva conosciuto Lewis Nixon. Apparentemente Dick non era attratto dalle donne o dagli uomini, ma da un ricco arrogante che aveva studiato a Yale e che aveva una fabbrica nel pittoresco New Jersey con il proprio cognome sopra. Be' gli venivano in mente scenari peggiori.

Non era passato tantissimo da quando era iniziata la storia con Lewis. O per meglio dire la parte esplicitamente fisica della sua storia con Lewis.

Tutto era iniziato quando Lewis gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato in Giappone con lui. E Dick gli aveva detto di no che non poteva, e Nix aveva obiettato che faceva quello che voleva e che non doveva chiedere niente a nessuno tanto meno a un rossino strano, e Dick aveva controbattuto che era un sacrificio troppo grande, e Nix l'aveva guardato e gli aveva detto serio "Dick, certo che devo venire con te, non lo sai nemmeno dov'è il Giappone" come se quello spiegasse tutto.

E Dick l'aveva baciato perché era inesperto nelle faccende di cuore ma non stupido. E Lewis l'aveva stretto a sé e divorato di baci perché non era inesperto e men che meno stupido.

Nelle settimane successive, mentre il secondo battaglione aveva occupato Zell Am See e dintorni, Dick e Lewis avevano proceduto a esplorare con grande entusiasmo i reciproci corpi, ma la mancanza di privacy e la paura di venire scoperti non avevano permesso ai due di godere a lungo di alcuni piaceri del tutto terreni.

Dick era piuttosto frustrato. Voleva una stanza con una porta che non si aprisse con Zielinski dall'altro lato e voleva Nixon tutto per sé per alcune ore. Magari anche con del lubrificante decente che la vasellina in alcuni posti gli dava fastidio (aveva provato e aveva decretato l'esperimento un fallimento).

Dick non sapeva benissimo come funzionassero certe cose e la sua inesperienza lo metteva un po' a disagio. Anche i suoi desideri non erano chiarissimi, insomma, desiderava tantissimo Lewis, voleva i suoi baci, le sue carezze, toccare il suo corpo, dargli e ricevere piacere, ma il _come_ gli era un po' nebuloso.

Sapeva solo che benchè ogni momento con Lewis fosse ugualmente prezioso, Dick era letteralmente quasi morto dal piacere quando Lewis l'aveva preso per la cravatta, fatto sedere sulla propria scrivania al battaglione, aperto le gambe, e posizionandosi tra di esse gli aveva sussurrato sulla bocca " _Mio_ ". Il pompino che ne era seguito era stato quasi ( _quasi_ ) irrilevante dopo quella proclamazione.

"Sputa il rospo, cos'hai." Interruppe i suoi pensieri Harry.

Dick aveva passato la mattinata stazionato sulla graziosa terrazza del suo ufficio. Le previsioni davano pioggia dall'indomani e voleva approfittare del bel tempo finché poteva. Da una mezzoretta anche Harry si era unito a lui, ufficialmente intento a sistemare le proprie carte, ufficiosamente a godersi il panorama e a commentare le esercitazioni che si svolgevano nella parte sottostante del Grand Hotel.

"Niente." Rispose automaticamente Dick. Non poteva certo spiegare ad Harry che si era perso a fantasticare su Lewis.

Harry lo riprese con gli occhi.

"Credo di... aver bisogno di una vacanza." Concesse Dick.

"Cristo." Commentò l’amico. "Devi veramente stare male anche solo per pensarlo."

Harry amava esagerare. "Non è vero."

"Credo di non averti mai sentito dire di aver voglia di una vacanza." Lo rimproverò gentilmente Harry.

"Perché quando ho qualcosa da fare, qualcosa di utile, non ne ho bisogno. È solo..." sospirò "questa inattività."

"Hai proprio ragione, è veramente terribile starsene al sole con questo panorama da sogno." Commentò sarcastico il biondo.

Dick scosse il capo. “Hai capito quello che intendo."

"Si, si, ho capito. Per quanto tutto questo sia bellissimo," e mosse il braccio come a presentare il lago e i suoi dintorni, "non posso ignorare che sia una delle poche cose tra me e casa."

"Guarda che non sono Lewis, puoi dire _tra te e Kitty_." Lo prese in giro bonariamente il Maggiore.

"Be', non tutti possiamo essere Lewis Nixon e aver passato tutta la guerra esattamente con chi volevamo stare." Commentò con nonchalance Harry.

Dick sentì una morsa allo stomaco. Non sapeva cosa rispondere quando Harry faceva queste battute, soprattutto da quando lui e Nix stavano assieme.

Harry, ignorando il disagio di Dick, continuò a parlare. "Guarda che Lewis vuole veramente che tu vada con lui nel New Jersey." Come se pensasse che Dick non lo sapesse.

"Non so se sia la scelta migliore." Si limitò a commentare Dick. Ed era vero, non era entusiasta all’idea di conoscere da vicino la famiglia di Lewis. Ma al tempo stesso, la sola idea di non vedere più Lewis lo faceva impazzire, era qualcosa che semplicemente non riusciva a contemplare.

"Be’, provaci." Decretò Harry. "Al massimo se ti trovi male molli tutto e te ne torni in Pennsylvania. Quante ore sono? Tre? Tre e mezza? Meno di quattro di sicuro."

Dick non gli rispose. Il New Jersey proprio non gli interessava, ma aveva realizzato da un po' che forse quando sarebbero tornati dal Giappone toccava a lui andare dove c'era Lewis Nixon e non viceversa com'era successo fino a quel momento.

"Spiegami cos'è questa storia che non mi prendo cura di te?" Gli chiese Nixon.

"Uhm?" Dick era troppo concentrato nel baciarlo per comprendere subito le parole dell'altro. Non l'aveva visto per tutto il giorno, sentiva di non aver ricevuto la sua dose quotidiana di baci.

Lewis ridacchiò. "Sta' fermo un attimo." E si staccò di qualche millimetro, non prima di averlo comunque baciato ancora per qualche momento. "Prima di venire su da te ho passato Lipton ed Harry in salone che stavano chiacchierando di non so cosa, ed Harry mi ha ripreso dicendomi che non mi prendo cura di te."

Dick era confuso. "Non ho idea di cosa intendesse." Decretata la faccenda chiusa, riprese a leccare e mordicchiare l'orecchio di Lewis.

"Dio, ho creato un mostro." Nixon non aveva smesso per un secondo di avere un sorriso allegro sulle labbra. Lo strinse a sé, una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, l'altra attorno alla vita. "Il mio mostro." Sospirò soddisfatto, depositandogli un bacio leggero ma possessivo sulla tempia. "Harry diceva che devo portarti in vacanza."

"Harry dice molte cose, tu le stai ad ascoltare tutte?" Amava l'amico, ma i pensieri di Harry ogni tanto partivano per sentieri strani e sconosciuti ai più.

"No, ma questa volta credo che abbia ragione." Le mani di Lewis erano scese sui suoi fianchi e avevano incominciato ad aprirgli la cintura dei pantaloni. "Anche perché in realtà è una buona idea." Nel frattempo aveva aperto anche il bottone e la zip, e stava accarezzando la zona sensibile delle mutande all'altezza del sesso. "Confesso che l'idea di averti tutto per me ha un certo fascino."

"E allora fallo." Lo punzecchiò Dick.

"Che cosa? Averti tutto per me o portarti in vacanza?" Chiese puntualizzando la cosa con una carezza più profonda.

Dick emise un gemito, che tentò di soffocare immediatamente. "Portarmi in vacanza, ovviamente."

Nixon ridacchiò, senza smettere di toccarlo. "Come desidera Maggiore."

"Lewis..." sospirò, l'eccitazione evidente nella sua voce.

"Si, Maggiore? Desidera qualcosa?" Aveva portato le mani sui fianchi di Dick, e aveva spinto a sé il bacino dell'altro, fino a farlo strusciare contro il proprio. Per necessità erano piuttosto silenziosi, ma per Lewis sembrava una missione cercare di farlo impazzire di piacere.

 _Toc, toc._ "Maggiore Winters?" Sentirono la voce di Zielinski dall'altra parte della porta.

Si staccarono come se l'altro avesse iniziato a bruciare. Si guardarono come increduli.

 _Toc, toc._ Altri due colpi. "Maggiore Winters?" A un volume più alto.

"Arrivo Caporale." Finalmente gli rispose Dick. Con efficienza si aggiustò i pantaloni alla ben e meglio, e mentre si stava avvicinando alla porta, prese la prima cartellina con documenti che gli capitò sotto mano, avendo cura di posizionarla davanti a sé.

Lewis si era seduto su una delle sedie e si era messo in modo da essere visto, senza che fosse evidente il proprio stato di eccitazione.

Non fece caso alle parole scambiate tra i due anche se sentì chiaramente "-prendo le carte e arrivo.", prima della chiusura della porta.

Lewis chiuse gli occhi e lasciò cade la testa contro il sedile. "Sink?"

"Strayer."

"Cosa lunga?"

"Temo di sì." Si scusò, anche se non era colpa sua. Dick prese un profondo respiro, scambiò la cartellina che aveva ancora in mano per un più ampio faldone. "Ok. Ok." Espirò lentamente. "Come sto?" Chiese a Lewis.

Lewis lo scrutò come se stesse analizzando ogni piccolo particolare del corpo di Dick. "Come una persona che stava per scopare ma che è stata interrotta." Commentò acido, aggiungendo però più gentilmente. "Ma suppongo che per il battaglione possa andare."

Dick si chinò a baciare Lewis. "Ci vediamo dopo?"

Lewis scosse il capo. "Il colonello Nicolson è diventato nonno e ha deciso di organizzare una bicchierata. È uno dei pochi al reggimento che sopporto e che ancora mi sopporta, non posso mancare."

"A domani allora." Lo salutò con profondo rammarico.

"Se non muoio prima di frustrazione, suppongo di sì."

"Lewis." Lo riprese gentilmente l’amico.

"Si, si, vai."

* * *

Dick poteva essere accusato di molte cose, ma non di essere un uomo veniale. Dick era stato fortunato, nonostante gli anni difficili che il paese aveva passato a casa Winters il cibo e i beni di prima necessità non erano mai mancati. A discapito delle battute di Lewis, era cresciuto in una famiglia della piccola borghesia cittadina, suo padre era un supervisore in una ditta ben avviata e guadagnava abbastanza da mantenere la famiglia senza grossi problemi. Ma i soldi che entravano non permettevano extra. Fin da giovane Dick era stato abituato a lavorare per avere qualche cosa per sé, dal biglietto per il cinema, alle scarpe nuove, alla benzina per l'auto. Questo l'aveva aiutato molto nella vita. Aveva potuto permettersi di non essere ossessionato dai soldi ma al tempo stesso aveva imparato fin da piccolo a gestirli e a scegliere oculatamente le proprie spese.

E poi c'era Lewis Nixon. Che nonostante tre anni nell'esercito non era ancora del tutto convinto che non esistesse un problema che non potesse essere risolto gettandogli addosso dei soldi. O alcool.

O tutte e due le cose.

Come in questo caso: alcool dato al Colonnello Burgen del reggimento, avente come risultato due permessi per Dick e Lewis di 72 ore, e soldi per prenotare una stanza in un raffinato hotel a Salisburgo. Più che un hotel letteralmente un castello in cima a una collina sopra Salisburgo.

"Non voglio sapere quanto ti è costato, vero?" Commentò Dick ammirando le raffinate rifiniture dei diversi toni di bianco e legno scuro, le comode poltroncine, la testiera di velluto rosso e il grande letto con i cuscini rossi, ricoperto da una coperta bianca che sembrava una nuvola di morbidezza. 

Lewis fece spallucce. "Soldi ben spesi."

Dick avrebbe voluto obiettare, ma constatò che poteva sprecare il proprio tempo in maniera più piacevole. Tipo finalmente approfittare della privacy della loro sistemazione.

Non poteva ancora credere che avrebbe avuto tre giorni interi con Lewis. Ma il fatto che Lewis stesse prendendo delle carte fuori dal proprio zaino lo mise in allarme.

"Cosa stai facendo?" Lewis aveva aperto una mappa e la stava guardando con aria critica.

"Sto controllando il nostro itinerario. Ho visitato Salzburg che ero un moccioso, non posso ricordarmi dove stiano tutte le cose."

"Itinerario?" Gli sembrava di non comprendere cosa stesse dicendo.

"Castello, il lungo fiume, la via dei negozi, almeno queste tre cose dobbiamo vederle." Lewis stava scarabocchiando qualche cosa a margine della carta. "Più che altro bisogna vedere cosa si è salvato."

"Si, nei prossimi giorni." Protestò Dick.

Lewis ridacchiò. "Non possiamo stare rintanati in questa stanza."

"Lewis." Disse con il suo tono più autoritario. "Abbiamo un letto. Abbiamo una porta chiusa. Non abbiamo nessuno che ci stia aspettando."

"E un paio di ore non faranno nessuno differenza." Ribatté Lewis incominciando a sembrare piccato. "Non voglio sembrare la donna in questa relazione, ma a me piace quando facciamo le cose assieme. Se volevo un buco accogliente non dovevo venire fino a qui per trovarlo."

Dick lo guardò a bocca aperta. "Lewis io ti amo." E vide Nixon praticamente trattenere il respiro a quelle parole. "Anche a me piace fare le cose assieme, che sia andare all'Empire Theatre o tenerti la testa su un gabinetto nella casa di Göring." Lewis ridacchiò ricordando anche lui i fatti citati. "Ma," Dick si lasciò cadere su una delle poltrone e prese un profondo respiro "finalmente siamo soli?"

Il fastidio era sparito dalla faccia di Lewis. "Dick." Si avvicinò, mettendosi tra le sue gambe e stringendolo facendo appoggiare il viso di Dick contro il proprio sterno. Dick lo strinse a sé. "Dick, questo hotel è per gente con molti soldi che valuta la discrezione sopra ogni cosa. Non c'è nulla di troppo scandaloso per due amici prenotare una stanza con un solo letto, ma se questi amici passano tutti i giorni del pernottamento chiusi dentro, be'… E poi, mi piace veramente l'idea di visitare la città assieme." Cercò di farlo ragionare.

"Lo so, lo so, scusa." Dick si sentì come un bambino capriccioso.

"Guardala sotto questa luce, noi adesso usciamo, andiamo a fare un giro, mangiamo qualche cosa, poi torniamo, ci rilassiamo un po', scendiamo per la cena e poi…" aggiungendo malizioso, "qualcosa mi dice che sarai molto fortunato questa sera."

Dick sorrise, rabbonito. "Lewis, sono molto fortunato anche solo ad averti conosciuto."

L’amico ridacchiò. "Non devi mentire per portarmi a letto, dovresti saperlo che sono una scopata sicura."

Dick lo baciò, lasciando che le sue azioni dimostrassero le sue parole.

Per ovvi motivi Dick non poteva dirsi un grande ammiratore dei tedeschi, ma doveva ammettere che era impressionato dal fatto che nonostante i combattimenti fossero terminati solo da un paio di settimane, tutta la popolazione stava lavorando alacremente per ripulire il prima possibile la distruzione dal proprio territorio, dal paese più piccolo alla città più grande.

I bombardamenti dei mesi precedenti avevano distrutto molto del centro cittadino di Salisburgo, tuttavia i lavori procedevano a ritmo serrato e nel centro le macerie erano già state raccolte o tolte. Ci sarebbero voluti anni per la ricostruzione, ma la città aveva già ripreso vita.

La grande cattedrale barocca senza tetto giganteggiava sulla piazza del mercato circostante, ma le bancarelle colorate, unite alla giornata soleggiata, sembravano quasi rilegarla nel fondo del paesaggio.

"Un vero peccato." Commentò Lewis. "E pensare che tutto sommato Salzburg è stata fortunata. Si è salvata molta più roba rispetto altri posti." Stava guidando Dick verso una salita che li avrebbe dovuti portare al grande castello che dominava il colle sopra la città. "La vera tragedia è la chiusura della funicolare e ci toccherà fare la salita a piedi." Nixon, che era in fondo una creatura di comodità, sembrava realmente dispiaciuto della cosa. Dick era fortemente impressionato dal grande castello e trovava l'idea della passeggiata allettante.

Aveva visto per la prima volta un castello nel 1943 quando erano arrivati in Inghilterra e aveva provato un misto di stupore e delusione alle fortezze un po' in rovina che aveva trovato. Lewis gli aveva pazientemente raccontato della storia e dell'immaginario collettivo che circondava i castelli, ma era solo dopo aver visto da fuori il castello di Winsor che Dick si era un po' rabbonito nei confronti dello stereotipo di castello che gli avevano imposto fin da bambino.

Iniziati i combattimenti erano stati spediti in Francia e lì aveva avuto modo di vedere altri castelli, molto interessanti ma tuttavia abbastanza simili a quelli inglesi. Lewis aveva dissentito e gli aveva promesso di portarlo a vedere un castello in Normandia che diventava un'isola a seconda della marea. Apparentemente non era troppo distante da dove erano atterrati durante il D-Day.

Poi erano giunti in Germania e finalmente Dick aveva trovato i castelli delle sue fantasie di bambino: alti, arroccati in cima a monti a protezione delle vallate o come simbolo del potere. In Baviera aveva addirittura intravisto in lontananza il magnifico castello bianco del Re Folle e si era ripromesso che sarebbe tornato in futuro a vederlo da vicino (si era sentito come un ragazzino alla prima cotta ad aggiungere " _con Lewis"_ nella sua testa).

Il castello di Salisburgo era un altro di quei castelli che non sarebbe sfigurato nelle fantasie del piccolo Dick. Era massiccio, studiato per essere una fortificazione di difesa, e dominava il fiume sottostante con alle spalle le imponenti montagne della Baviera.

Non l'avrebbe mai confessato a nessuno, ma dentro di sé concordava con quello che aveva sentito dire dai suoi soldati: camminare con la propria divisa per le strade della vecchia Europa lo faceva sentire come un conquistatore.

Stavano salendo verso il castello quando Dick commentò, dopo che l'ennesimo abitante incrociato fece loro un educato cenno con il capo: "Fino a qualche settimana ci sparavano a dosso. E adesso sembra che tutti sentano il dovere di salutarci per strada."

Lewis fece spallucce. "Sono per lo più felici che la guerra sia finalmente finita." Aggiungendo più torvo, "almeno per quanto riguarda l'Europa." E si aggiustò gli inseparabili grandi occhiali da sole che Dick trovava ridicoli e fighi allo stesso tempo (come molte cose di Lewis. Come un po' Lewis stesso). "Per quanto reggerà questa pace."

"Cosa intendi?" Domandò Dick incuriosito.

"Mah, non vedo questa alleanza tra noi e i russi durare." Lewis si lanciò in una tirata sullo stato delle alleanze mondiali che Dick ascoltò seriamente, ma al tempo stesso con poco interesse. Era troppo impegnato a godersi il paesaggio. L'Europa era così diversa dalla sua Pennsylvania che a volte faceva fatica a credere di essere veramente lì. "Mi stai a sentire?" Lo richiamò Lewis.

"Ogni parola." Gli rispose d'istinto.

"Non è vero." Protestò l’altro.

Dick decise di cambiare discorso. "Com'è il Giappone?" gli domandò.

"Ne so quanto te."

Fu sorpreso della risposta dell'amico. "Niente Giappone tra i viaggi del rampollo della famiglia Nixon?"

"Nah, l'Asia non ha mai interessato i miei e poi quando potevo muovermi per conto mio avevo altri interessi." Nixon lo fissò con uno sguardo provocatorio. "Quello era il momento in cui avresti dovuto chiedermi _quali_ altri interessi."

"Evidentemente non il sakè."

Lewis scoppiò a ridere. "Dick, a volte mi dai veramente poca soddisfazione."

Dick a quelle parole lo guardò con un’espressione piuttosto significativa.

"Ho detto _a volte_ infatti," precisò Lewis, ed ebbe sul volto un sorriso piuttosto compiaciuto per l'ultimo tratto di salita.

Il giro attorno alle mura del castello era stato piuttosto interessante e avevano approfittato di un distinto signore che si proponeva come guida ai turisti. L'uomo si era presentato come un professore che sfruttava la sua conoscenza delle lingue per guadagnare qualche soldo con tutti i soldati che stavano passando per la città.

I due americani avevano passato alcune ore interessanti e Lewis era stato come sempre molto generoso al momento del commiato con l'uomo.

Erano poi scesi per mangiare qualcosa per pranzo e avevano comprato una zuppa con un'insalata di patate presso un venditore in una delle casette di legno della piazza del mercato. C'erano dei tavolini con delle sedie lì vicino e dopo aver comprato una birra e del succo di mela da un secondo venditore, si erano finalmente seduti, cercando di mettersi un po' distanti dagli altri avventori.

Vero che parlavano un'altra lingua, e c'erano pochi americani o inglesi in giro in quella zona, ma preferivano non rischiare che qualcuno allungasse le orecchie. Avevano mangiato e parlato del più e del meno, principalmente minuzie dei propri incarichi, cose senza importanza, finché Lewis non aveva fatto una battuta sul fatto che i loro discorsi erano quelli di una vecchia coppia sposata.

"Non sai quanto sia liberatorio uscire con qualcuno che conosce tutti i miei scheletri nellarmadio." Continuò sullo stesso tenore Nixon.

"Dubito di conoscerli tutti." Obiettò Dick.

"Ti prego, che cosa non sai di me? Soprattutto adesso poi."

Se prima che stessero assieme l'argomento vita sentimentale di Lewis era stato un po' evitato (o quanto meno molto editato), da quando erano diventati amanti Lewis gli aveva raccontato la versione completa di qualche sua avventura ( _"Dick, ti ricordi di quella storia a Los Angeles con le due sorelle?" "Certo." "In realtà erano fratello e sorella." "Questo sul serio non cambia la mia opinione su tutta la faccenda."_ ).

C'era però una curiosità che Dick voleva levarsi. "Mi hai detto che da quando ti eri messo con Kathy non eri più stato a letto con un uomo."

"Vero." A Nixon piaceva flirtare e ballare con le donne, ma fino a quando non erano giunti in Inghilterra Lewis non aveva mai tradito Kathy. Dick non sapeva i particolari, ma la vera rottura con la moglie era avvenuta nei giorni di licenza poco prima dell'imbarco. Il divorzio arrivato il mese prima era stato quasi una formalità. Una formalità che Lewis sorprendentemente non aveva preso molto bene.

"Sicuro? Per nessuna definizione di andare a letto con un uomo?" Perché c'era un piccolo tarlo geloso che tormentava Dick da un anno. Da quando si erano conosciuti alla scuola ufficiali, Dick non aveva mai notato Lewis in un atteggiamento neanche lontanamente ambiguo con un uomo, tranne che in un caso.

"Si Dick, per nessuna definizione di sesso." Nixon lo stava guardando confuso, ma anche divertito.

"Neanche con quell'inglese?" Harry lo aveva preso in giro bonariamente per quella sua antipatia, ma era l'ennesima prova che forse l'amico aveva capito esattamente come stavano le cose ( _"Ma nessuno lo trova fastidioso?" "No, Dick." "Quell'uomo non mi piace Harry." "Non avevo dubbi a proposito." "Allora non piace nemmeno a te?" "No Dick, è che piace a Nix."_ ).

"Chi?" Lewis si accese l'ennesima sigaretta della giornata.

"Sai benissimo a chi riferisco. Quel colonello inglese dell'operazione Pegaso." Che poi non poteva neanche dire niente del colonello, era stato sempre rispettoso e competente per quel pochissimo che avevano interagito.

"Dobie?" Gli rispose correttamente Nixon. "No." Espirò lasciando una nuvola bianca. "Ma più perché non ne abbiamo avuto l'occasione. Ci ha provato e ci stavo, ma ogni volta che stavamo per concludere, c'era sempre qualcuno che interrompeva. E poi l'ultima sera utile per combinare qualche cosa, Harry si è preso una mega sbronza e ho dovuto fargli da balia per tutto il resto della serata."

Dick ricordava la sbronza di Harry e ricordava anche il suo borbottare _"Cosa non si fa per gli amici"_ il giorno dopo.

"Comunque," riprese a parlare Lewis, "sarebbe stato solo sesso. Nulla di diverso da quello che mi hai visto fare decine di volte. Non capisco il perché della domanda.".

Dick fece spallucce. "Non lo so. Dobie non mi piaceva, tutto qui." Ma in realtà Dick sapeva il perché.

Lewis però non fece cadere il discorso. "Be', visto che siamo in tema di confessioni: Buck Compton." E l'aveva fissato serio.

"Veramente? Buck?" Visto il tenore della conversazione Dick doveva presupporre che Lewis intendesse in maniera romantica. "È per questo che lo detesti?"

"No, lo detesto perché è un coglione tutto muscoli e grandi sorrisi. Però confesso che vedervi assieme mi provoca una incontrollabile irritazione." Aggiungendo tra il serio e il faceto, "E togliti quel sorrisino dalla faccia, non sono stato io quello che ha approcciato l'argomento."

Dick non riuscì a trattenersi. "È solo che-, Buck?"

"Guarda che non sarei dispiaciuto di aver preso una cantonata clamorosa. Ti garantisco che provo un fastidio viscerale solo a vedervi parlare, ti lascio immaginare quando… sono solo nella mia testa." Anche se tentò di farla passare come una battuta, Dick si rese conto che per Lewis era qualcosa di serio. Visto quello che aveva passato immaginandosi Lewis e Dobie assieme, non poteva continuare a scherzare della cosa. "Buck è solo un amico. Non mi ha mai interessato. Te l'ho detto che non c’è mai stato seriamente nessuno a parte te." Aggiungendo scherzando. "E poi a me piacciono i mori." Come poteva testimoniare anche la sua graziosa corrispondente.

Ethel infatti era stata una delle poche persone che avevano catturato l'attenzione di Dick e avevano intrapreso da prima un'interessante e piacevole amicizia, per poi proseguire con una stimolante corrispondenza. Forse se non avesse conosciuto Lewis il loro rapporto sarebbe potuto diventare qualcosa di più. 

Lewis però quando ci si metteva era come un cane da caccia e non si lasciava sviare. "Nessuno? Proprio nessuno?" Dick vide dagli occhi di Lewis che stava per tirare fuori qualcosa di scandaloso. "Neanche… Talbert?"

"Lewis!" Protestò.

L'uomo cercò di calmarlo. “Non fare l'indignato. Tra te e Talbert c'è questa società di mutua ammirazione che se non fosse che Talbert è membro della truppa-".

"Un sottoufficiale." Lo corresse Dick.

"-veramente sarei molto più geloso di lui che di un uomo che ha un soprannome peggio del mio cane. E poi è anche moro." E lo disse come se quella fosse la prova schiacciante.

"Talbert è un ragazzo fantastico." C’erano anche altri uomini che avevano la stima e l'ammirazione di Dick, tipo Lipton, Speirs e Randelmann, ma Talbert era il suo preferito. Univa la giovialità e la passione per il proprio incarico a una natura profondamente altruista.

"Nessuno dice il contrario." Alzò le mani in segno di resa. "È sulla purezza della tua adorazione che indago."

Dick si era stufato di quella conversazione. "Non ho mai pensato a lui in maniera romantica." Il che era anche vero, ma aggiunse, "Se proprio devo scegliere qualcuno, non mi dispiaceva il tenente Meehan."

Lewis spalancò gli occhi incredulo. "Thomas Meehan?"

"Non mi risulta che ne conosciamo altri. Conoscevamo."

"Sul serio?" Nixon sembrava veramente perplesso dalla cosa.

Il Maggiore fece spallucce. "Era una persona molto affascinante. Carismatico."

"E innamorato perso della moglie." Gli ricordò Lewis. "E _biondo_." Come se anche quella fosse un'onta mortale.

"Anche tu eri sposato, eppure ho passato tutta la guerra a…" allargò le braccia sconsolato " _a_ _mmirarti_." Il matrimonio di Lewis era stato un'ulteriore fonte di afflizione e tormento, nella confusione in cui era caduto quando aveva realizzato che i suoi sentimenti per l'amico non erano completamente platonici.

Lewis bevve un altro sorso di birra. "E se non fossi stato sposato?"

"Che cosa?"

"Se non fossi stato sposato. Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?"

Dick scosse il capo, chiaramente non a suo agio con la conversazione. "Non lo so. Non credo."

"Non avresti provato a baciarmi prima?"

"Ti ho detto che non lo so."

Lewis si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, come se stesse valutando qualche cosa. "Andiamo, divorzio e qualche giorno dopo mi baci? Credo che possiamo trarre delle dovute conclusioni."

"No, rinunci al congedo e ti offri volontario per il Pacifico _e_ ti bacio." Lo corresse Dick quasi piccato. "Anche se il tuo divorzio ha aiutato."

"E se invece _io_ ti avessi baciato?" Lewis si era sporto verso Dick, "Se ti avessi baciato a Camp Toccoa? Ad Alburne, a Sainte-Marie-du-Mont, a Bastogne o in un qualsiasi altro luogo di merda dove ci hanno mandato?" Dick lo stava fissando senza rispondergli. "Non avresti ricambiato, non è vero?"

Dick era diventato una statua di sale alla sfuriata dell’amico. Respirò profondamente, cercando di calmarsi per non peggiorare la situazione. Se Lewis voleva la verità, gliel'avrebbe data. "Eindhoven." Confessò Dick con voce strozzata. "Non lo so come avrei reagito prima di Eindhoven. Forse avrei ricambiato il bacio, forse ti avrei rifiutato, forse… forse avrei detto _non adesso Lew_ , non lo so. Ma-ma dopo Eindhoven…" Sentì gli occhi umidi. Deglutì. "Vedere la testa della persona che ami schizzare all’indietro colpita da un proiettile, mette molte cose in prospettiva."

Lewis distolse lo sguardo a quella sua confessione. "Cristo." Commentò. "Dall’Olanda…?"

"Sul serio, non-"

"No." Gli rispose Lewis, come se Dick avesse finito la frase, sempre senza guardarlo. "È solo… uao."

Dick scrollò le spalle. "C'era una guerra Lewis." Come se quello spiegasse tutto.

E probabilmente doveva farlo perché Lewis si alzò e si allontanò con la scusa di prendere un po' d'acqua per il ritorno nella fontana vicina.

Dick non sapeva come leggere lo stato d'animo di Lewis. Avevano percorso in silenzio il rimanente tragitto al loro albergo, scambiandosi solo qualche sguardo, ma Lewis era diventato quasi enigmatico e schivo, quel strano mix in cui cadeva quando stava pensando a qualcosa che non voleva condividere con Dick.

Quando erano giunti al castello Lewis aveva salutato con familiarità l'uomo alla reception, anche se probabilmente era la prima, massimo la seconda, volta che lo incontrava. Dick si chiese se fosse un'abitudine di Lewis o un comportamento tipico delle persone ricche.

Erano risaliti in camera e Lewis aveva cominciato a spogliarsi non appena aveva varcato la soglia del loro temporaneo alloggio. Non che fosse inusuale, Dick aveva scoperto presto nella loro amicizia che l'amico preferiva stare comodo e mal sopportava capi d'abbigliamento che non reputasse essenziali. Giacche e giubbotti, quando non strettamente necessari, erano il primo capo che lanciava sulla prima superfice utile, seguiti dagli stivali, come stava accadendo in quel momento. Capiva l'istinto, soprattutto il lancio degli stivali, data anche la presenza di quella che sembrava una morbida moquette porpora.

Dick però non sapeva come interpretare l'umore dell’amico. "Lewis?"

L'uomo si fermò e lo guardò, come se si fosse dimenticato di lui.

"Che programmi abbiamo per il resto della serata?" Chiese con la propria espressione più neutra.

Nixon si mordicchiò il labbro e si guardò in giro, come a cercare ispirazione. "Dalle sei alle nove servono la cena. Possiamo rilassarci un po' e poi scendere. Rimanere in albergo."

"Ok." Avevano visto parecchio della città e l'idea di muoversi in quel pomeriggio, che si stava facendo afoso, non l'allettava.

"Non guardarmi in quella maniera." Lewis aveva un tono strano.

Se Dick non fosse stato con lui tutto il giorno, e non avesse tenuto nota dell'alcool ingurgitato dall’amico, avrebbe scommesso sulla sua ubriacatezza. "Non ti sto guardando in nessuna maniera strana." Protestò.

Lewis si avvicinò a lui. "Non guardarmi in quella maniera," ripeté, sempre con quella strana espressione.

"Come ti guardo?" Gli chiese nuovamente quasi esasperato.

Lewis non gli rispose e lo baciò.

Ma era un bacio strano. Dick non sapeva come descriverlo, ma conosceva quella sensazione, quando qualcuno ti bacia per dimostrare qualcosa. A chi, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, tuttavia non era piacevole.

Anche le mani di Lewis che gli tenevano i fianchi erano presenze strane, come una prigione, come una punizione. Dick non voleva rovinare il momento, conscio anche della fragilità del neonato rapporto tra di loro, ma non voleva neppure continuare quella spiacevole azione.

Cercò con tutta la delicatezza che poteva sormontare, di staccarsi da Lewis, quel poco che bastasse per fermarlo. "Non avevamo parlato di un bagno?" Gli ricordò.

"Questa mattina mi salti addosso e adesso vuoi fermarti per un bagno?" Gli fece notare Lewis.

"Possiamo sempre continuare in vasca." E in cuor suo sperava che Lewis si fosse calmato per quel momento.

"Ok, la vasca è più piccola del previsto." Commentò Lewis, con una nota di disappunto.

Dick aveva sulla punta della lingua una risposta adeguata a quel classico commento da riccone, ma preferì trattenersi.

Il bagno della loro stanza era molto particolare, tutto in piastrelle e marmo bianco, con una grande finestra di legno scuro che dava su Salisburgo. Bello ma inquietante, gli sembrava molto freddo.

Esaminò la vasca, trovando il commento di Lewis sproporzionato, infatti la vasca era semplicemente di misura standard, anche se in effetti non avrebbe contenuto facilmente due uomini adulti della loro altezza e muscolatura.

Non aiutava che per uno strano motivo avessero deciso di mettersi a specchio e quindi si erano ritrovati con le ginocchia che sbattevano.

"Forse se ci giriamo è meglio?" Propose Dick cercando di non suonare antagonistico.

Nix scosse il capo. "No tesoro, questa è la posizione migliore."

"Per cosa?"

"Per questo." Lewis prese le ginocchia di Dick e le fece scivolare a lato del proprio corpo, fino a quasi farlo sedere nel proprio grembo. "Salve Maggiore Winters." Gli prese il volto fra le mani prima di baciarlo.

"Lewis."

Spinse il torso di Dick all'indietro, facendolo aderire al lato della vasca. L'uomo non capì quella mossa finché non sentì le mani e la bocca di Lewis sul proprio corpo.

Lewis iniziò dal collo di Dick, scendendo sulle spalle, sul petto. Lewis era meticoloso nella sua esplorazione del corpo di Dick, giocando nel mordicchiarlo e leccarlo.

Dick si allungò, consentendo un maggiore accesso al proprio torso.

"Va tutto bene?" gli chiese Lewis, senza tuttavia fermarsi.

"Si, si, assolutamente." Dick lo sentì sorridere mentre gli stava torturando un capezzolo. Era una sensazione molto strana ma piacevole: l'acqua calda che sommergeva parte del suo corpo, l'aria tiepida quasi fresca della stanza, la lingua di Lewis e l'accenno di denti mentre scivolava sulla sua pelle.

Sentì la mano di Lewis scendere fino al proprio sesso e il suo corpo reagire a quella implicita promessa.

"Adesso girati."

"Cosa?" Come poteva avere dei pensieri coerenti quando la mano di Lewis sul suo sesso era al centro della sua attenzione? Pazientemente Lewis si staccò del suo corpo e prendendolo per le braccia lo spinse verso di sé, girandolo, depositandolo tra le proprie gambe. "La posizione che avevo suggerito fin da subito?" Obiettò Dick.

Lewis ignorò il suo commento, concentrato nel posizionarlo come preferiva.

Gli fece appoggiare il capo sulla propria spalla, riempendo di baci il lato del collo. Le mani scesero lungo il petto scivolando sugli addominali fermandosi all’incavo a V. Dick mugugnò in protesta.

Soddisfatto della reazione dell'amico, Nixon finalmente scese con tutte e due le mani fino al sesso di Dick. Il movimento congiunto tra le mani, il corpo di Lewis contro il proprio e i suoi baci, fecero venire Dick in molto poco tempo.

Forse con un'altra persona Dick si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo di non essere durato molto, ma con Lewis ogni azione portava con sé la loro grande familiarità.

Come si fu un po' ripreso dall’orgasmo, si staccò dal corpo dell’altro e si rigirò tra le braccia di Lewis, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti di lui. "Vuoi una mano?" chiese, appoggiando letteralmente mano destra dove poteva intravedere nell'acqua il movimento del polso dell'amante.

"No, ma baciami, ti prego." E con la bocca divorata di baci da parte di Dick, venne anche lui.

La cena era stata ottima anche se non particolarmente abbondante, in quanto le ristrettezze di guerra si facevano sentire anche in un albergo per ricchi come il loro. Avevano mangiato nel giardino sul retro, illuminato da luci che creavano una piacevole atmosfera. Avevano parlato come sempre di tutto e di tutti, avendo raramente problemi nella loro lunga amicizia nel trovare argomenti di discussione.

Quando era giunto il momento di ritirarsi, si erano accorti di essere tutti e due più stanchi del previsto, limitandosi a qualche bacio e a qualche carezza prima di chiudere le luci e mettersi a letto.

Dick in un primo momento, colto da uno strano imbarazzo, era stato composto nella sua metà del letto, ma ben presto Lewis l'aveva tirato a sé mormorando, "Non essere ridicolo" e si era coricato con il volto sul suo petto, la gamba e il braccio a cingerlo possessivamente. Lewis dormiva sempre abbracciato, per non dire avvinghiato, a un cuscino e sembrava intenzionato a utilizzare al suo posto Dick.

"Speravo che i mesi nel Bois Jacques ti avessero fatto abituare alla mia routine notturna." Lo prese in giro Nixon, notando la sua rigidità.

Dick voleva obiettare che nella trincea Lewis non era mai stato solo in canottiera e mutande, e che anche quando avevano dormito abbracciati, con tutto quel freddo e con tutti quegli strati di vestiti non poteva sentire il suo respiro contro la sua pelle, ma preferì non farlo. Si limitò a sollevare il capo fino a posare un bacio sulla sua fronte.

Dick sentì le mani di Lewis accarezzarlo, quasi timide passare sulle sue braccia. Fece per ritirarsi un po' su, per vedere il volto di Lewis, ma si bloccò alla presa più decisa dell'altro. "Resta giù per favore." Gli chiese Lewis. "Devo dirti una cosa." Per poi correggersi, "o meglio voglio dirti una cosa. Ma non so quali parole usare."

Dick stava per commentare con una battuta la cosa, ma sentì la tensione nel corpo di Lewis. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, Lewis non avrebbe preso bene il suo sarcasmo in quell'occasione delicata. "Non devi dire nulla se non te la senti." Lo rassicurò.

Lewis ridacchiò. "Ok, ok, grazie." Però lo sentì rilassarsi. "Lo sai perché ti ho parlato quella volta, giù all’Upatoi Creek? Quando abbiamo parlato per la prima volta veramente?"

"Perché ero l’unico umano che tu avessi trovato sveglio alle cinque del mattino?" poco importava se Dick si era appena alzato e Lewis stava rientrando per andare a dormire. Era successo alla scuola ufficiali a Fort Benning, Dick non si era ancora abituato al clima terribile della Georgia e, non riuscendo a dormire, aveva deciso di andare a fare una nuotata. Aveva incrociato Lewis che stava rientrando dopo una notte di bagordi nella vicina cittadina e avevano iniziato a chiacchierare per caso.

"Be’, anche." Dovette onestamente riconoscere Lewis. "Ma ho pensato che due paia di gambe così perfette sarebbero state magnifiche attorno alla mia vita."

Dick gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio, un misto tra il seccato e l'orgoglioso. "Sei terribile!"

"E lo continuo a pensare tuttora!" Nixon stava sogghignando compiaciuto. Ma poi tornò serio. "Non avrei mai pensato che saremmo finiti qui."

"In un letto?" Lo prese in giro Dick.

"Sai cosa intendo." Gli rispose quasi solenne, non facendosi distrarre dalla battuta di Dick.

Dick gli rispose onestamente. "Si, so cosa intendi."

Sospirò, "Voglio sapere cosa hai pensato tu?" Solo Lewis aveva perfezionato il modo di chiedergli di condividere i suoi pensieri senza forzarlo.

Dick ricordava la loro prima chiacchierata, ma non ricordava pensieri particolari sul suo compagno di corso a parte notare che l'altro cadetto era particolarmente alticcio. Era rimasto molto più impressionato dal fatto che alle lezioni dell'indomani si era presentato sobrio. O quanto meno fingendo bene di esserlo. "Niente di particolare, mi dispiace."

"Mph. Be' non posso dire che mi hai incontrato nel mio momento migliore." Ammise. "Quella sera ero uscito senza pensare che avrei dovuto fare una buona impressione a un rossino un po' strano con delle belle gambe."

"Perché, sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?"

Ridacchiò. "No, probabilmente no. E poi all'epoca ero ancora piuttosto convinto di poter far funzionare il mio matrimonio con Katherine." Stettero in silenzio, come persi nei propri pensieri. "Non... non mi hai mai chiesto del mio matrimonio."

"Non mi sembrava il caso." Dick non voleva pensare a lei. Il suo era un ragionamento infantile, ma se non sapeva di lei poteva fingere che lei non esistesse.

"L'amavo, ma... non abbastanza. Non abbastanza da stare con lei, da mettere lei al primo posto. E quando ho realizzato questa cosa, o meglio abbiamo realizzato questa cosa... be', era solo una questione di tempo prima che uno dei due chiedesse il divorzio suppongo."

"Nix-" Iniziò Dick, in realtà non sapendo bene neanche lui come continuare la frase.

"Non è stata colpa tua." Lo rassicurò Nixon. "Ma quello che provavo per te mi ha fatto realizzare quali sono le mie priorità. Mi hai fatto mettere le cose in prospettiva suppongo." Deglutì. "Non è questo quello che volevo dirti però."

"Va bene, cosa volevi dirmi?" Dick era curioso, ma non preoccupato.

Lo sentì prendere fiato e Lewis si sollevò sui gomiti, fino a guardarlo negli occhi. "Dick, ti amo."

 _Uh?_ "Lo so."

Nixon diventò paonazzo. "Non ci posso credere! Scusa, io ti ho appena confessato il mio amore e tu-tu…" era visibilmente offeso "mio dio, sei impossibile!"

Dick scoppiò a ridere, lo schiacciò contro il proprio corpo e contro il materasso, bloccandolo. "Nix, mi dispiace, non devi arrabbiarti. Mi fa molto piacere sentirmelo dire ma confesso che l'avevo intuito." Dick gli diede un bacio da togliere il fiato. Quando si staccarono ebbero tutti e due bisogno di alcuni minuti per riprendersi. “Lo so che mi ami. Lo so da parecchio tempo. Solo non ero sicuro della _natura_ , se così vogliamo chiamarla, del tuo amore."

"Cioè se volevo scambiarci un braccialetto di eterna amicizia e far sposare i nostri figli, oppure se volevo scoparti su ogni superfice disponibile sulla faccia della terra?"

"Qualcosa del genere." Adesso che era tra le braccia di Lewis ci poteva anche scherzare sopra, ma aveva passato mesi a chiederselo frequentemente.

"La seconda, per la cronaca."

"Come ti accennavo, _l'avevo intuito_."

"Perchè mi sono segnato per venire con te nel Pacifico." Quasi una domanda.

"E per come mi stavi guardando in quel momento." Precisò.

"Come ti stavo guardando?"

"Come se volessi _fare l'amore_ con me su ogni superfice disponibile sulla faccia della terra."

Nixon sbuffò divertito. "Mhp. Potrei concedertelo."

Si guardarono in silenzio.

Lewis gli accarezzò il volto. "Sai quando ho capito di amarti? Che non ero interessato solo a due belle gambe o a una mente brillante? Che non saresti passato nella mia vita come tanta altra gente ugualmente attraente e ugualmente brillante?"

Dick scosse il capo. "No."

"Quando mi sono arruolato nei paracadutisti. Quando ho capito che ti avrei seguito in qualunque parte del mondo." Gli accarezzò la fronte, giochettando con una ciocca di capelli. "Lo sai quando è finita con Katherine?"

"A New York prima dell'imbarco." Nixon fu stupito che ci avesse azzeccato, ma Dick non elaborò.

"Be’ sì. Ero con lei e il piccolo, i miei erano appena andati via. Avevamo tutti bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo. E lei mi aveva supplicato di cambiare unità, di evitare rischi, che dovevo pensare a lei e al bambino prima di tutto." Sospirò. "Me ne vergogno, ma il mio unico pensiero è stato che non ti avrei mai abbandonato." Strusciò il volto contro il petto di Dick. "Lei doveva averlo capito e mi ha detto: _ti butteresti sotto un ponte per lui, non è vero?_ E la mia risposta è stata _Cazzo si_.” Lo baciò. "Perché in quel momento ho realizzato che se Dick Winters si fosse buttato giù da un ponte Lewis Nixon sarebbe stato lì con lui."

" _Lewis_."

"Che sia arruolarsi nei paracadutisti, andare a Tokyo, o vivere in quella fattoria dei tuoi sogni ad allevare pulcini e galline, io vado dove vai tu, ok?"

Dick sentì il cuore tentare di scoppiare. "Sì, si. Ok."

Lewis si ridistese su di lui. "Buona notte Dick."

"Notte, Lew."

* * *

La mattina successiva Dick aveva lasciato Nixon a dormire nel loro letto ed era uscito a fare una passeggiata. Si sentiva uno stupido, ma anche solo l'idea di avere un letto in comune, un letto che condividevano non per necessità, ma perché erano uno coppia, gli procurava brividi piacevoli lungo il corpo.

Normalmente avrebbe optato per un allenamento più impegnativo, ma non sapendo dove voleva portarlo in giro Lewis quel giorno, aveva preferito non stancarsi.

Era sceso fino alle prime case dell’abitato circostante, quando, seguendo il proprio naso, era giunto a un piccolo panificio. Aveva approfittato per prendere un paio di brioche che gli sembravano particolarmente invitanti.

Quando era rientrato l'uomo al bancone aveva guardato divertito le brioche, ma in tono professionale gli aveva augurato una piacevole mattinata.

Aprendo la porta della camera e vedendo la ricca colazione sul tavolino della stanza, capì la sua espressione.

"Sorpresa?" Lewis era sdraiato sul letto a pancia in giù che leggeva un quotidiano in francese e lo stava chiaramente aspettando per approfittare assieme di quella colazione da nababbi. Quanto in un'Austria occupata.

Dick si sentiva un po' un idiota con un sacchetto di carta contenente due misere brioche. "Pensavo di trovarti ancora addormentato."

"Ieri sera qualcuno mi ha fatto andare a dormire presto come i bambini." Lo prese in giro bonariamente l'altro. "O come un futuro proprietario di una fattoria."

Lewis sembrava veramente affascinato dall'idea. Dick aveva confidato a Lewis della promessa fatta durante il D-Day, durante un momento di debolezza mentre si trovavano nei boschi attorno a Bastogne. La miseria di quei giorni era talmente tanta che Lewis si era limitato a un gentile _Magari con qualche animale? Se prendi qualche cavallo potrei venire a trovarti._ Ma da quando stavano assieme l'argomento fattoria era diventato un topic che sembrava molto caro all'uomo.

"O come un ufficiale dei paracadutisti." Rispose a tono Dick. 

"Sono un branco di scemi che si lanciano da un aeroplano, non mi sembrano gente da portare come esempio." Si mise seduto a gambe incrociate. Allungò la mano verso il sacchetto. "Dammi qua."

"Con tutta questa roba da mangiare? Lascia stare. Le metto via e le mangiamo dopo se ci viene fame durante la mattinata." Dick era mortificato.

"Non essere stupido. Possiamo sempre portare via con noi quello che non mangiamo per colazione. Cosa c'è dentro?" Si impossessò delle brioches. "Che profumo, mi sembrano decisamente meglio delle nostre." E ne addentò una. "Vieni qui." Aveva sollevato il volto, in un chiaro invito per un bacio.

Dick non poteva resistere a una tale offerta e si ritrovò la bocca con il sapore della pasta della brioche, unito alla soda del dentifricio usato da Lewis.

"Buongiorno Maggiore Winters."

"Buongiorno Capitano Nixon."

Avevano passato un'oretta a coccolarsi (a Dick non veniva una parola migliore a descrivere i baci e le carezze che si erano scambiati mentre mangiavano e bevevano caffè), ma poi si erano vestiti ed erano usciti a gironzolare ancora un poco per la città.

Lewis voleva prima portarlo a vedere un palazzo con dei giardini e poi aveva in programma un giro per le vie del centro con sosta in qualche negozio, tra cui alcune pasticcerie.

Detestava cordialmente che Lewis conoscesse così bene i suoi punti deboli.

Il palazzo si trovava piuttosto distante dal loro albergo, ma non avendo fretta erano andati volentieri a piedi, valutando che eventualmente avrebbero potuto recuperare un passaggio al ritorno. Il palazzo assomigliava a molti altri visti in quella ricca città e Dick non me fu particolarmente impressionato, anche se Lewis insisteva nell'affermare che fosse particolarmente _ammirabile_. Il suo amico sembrava molto divertito della cosa, ma Dick preferì non indagare.

Ben più interessanti erano stati i ricchi giardini, anche se non esattamente nelle corde di Dick, per cui un giardino fine a sé stesso offriva poco interesse.

Ritornando indietro si erano fermati più volte per strada a guardare le vetrine. Aveva notato che in una, dove vendevano piccoli oggetti e dolci, erano esposte delle bellissime uova dipinte. Lewis si era offerto di comprargliele, ma Dick aveva obiettato che avrebbe avuto grosse difficoltà a portarla con sé senza distruggerle. Lewis aveva però insistito e alla fine erano entrati lo stesso.

In bella mostra c'erano diversi oggetti d’artigianato in legno e in metallo. Tra di essi un portachiavi tondo con una stella alpina che colpì molto Dick che lo prese in mano per osservarlo meglio.

"Ti piace?" Lewis abbandonò la sua osservazione di una serie di bottiglie di liquore per vedere che cosa avesse catturato l'attenzione del compagno.

"Si." Ne prese subito due e prima che Lewis potesse reagire era già al bancone.

"Dick, aspetta-"

"Per la nostra fattoria." Lewis si bloccò come fulminato. "Non so dove, non so quando. Non subito, ma…” Vide sul volto dell'altro quella strana espressione di stupore (che Harry scherzosamente definiva di adorazione) "Lo sai, no?" E nel mezzo di un negozio a Dick sembrò di aver preso il proprio cuore e di averlo mostrato a Lewis.

"Sì." Ma Lewis aveva capito.

"Bene." Annuì Dick sentendo il volto in fiamme.

Anche Lewis era rosso in viso, ma Dick l’aveva visto raramente così raggiante. "Bene sì." Distolse lo sguardo cercando di darsi un contegno. "Andiamo, paga che voglio portarti in un posto."

Il posto in questione era la famosa pasticceria Sacher. Si erano seduti in uno dei tavolini all'esterno (ma il rossore sulle loro guance non era dovuto al caldo della giornata non completamente almeno) e Dick aveva letteralmente divorato la fetta di torta con la panna che Lewis gli aveva ordinato. Quando aveva visto il costo del dolce aveva protestato.

"È una torta al cioccolato Lewis. Buona, ma non capisco tutto l'entusiasmo. O il prezzo." Obiettò Dick, ancora piuttosto perplesso per il costo di una singola fetta.

"Dick, quel cioccolato viene dal mercato nero, probabilmente il nostro mercato nero. Non è molto per il prezzo corrente della materia prima con cui è fatta. Sono anni che la maggior parte dei salisburghesi non mangia una sacher o un Mozartkugeln decente."

"Mozart cosa?"

"Aspetta." Lewis si alzò, per tornare con due grossi cioccolatini tondi. "Dick, ti presento le palle di Mozart."

"Lewis!"

"Si chiamano proprio così, lo giuro! Sono stati realizzati in onore di Mozart."

Dick ne prese una e l'aprì, scoprendo l’interno di pasta di mandorle bicolore. Ne mangiò un pezzo. "Buona. Molto buona." Per poi finirla. Inconsciamente adocchiò anche la rimanente.

Lewis se ne accorse e con la forchetta la divise, per poi porla a Dick. _Sarebbe scortese rifiutare_ , si giustificò il Maggiore per quell'indulgenza.

Come rispostò la sua attenzione su Lewis, lo vide inforcare l'altra metà e leccarne la copertura di cioccolato. "Mmm… Buona, sì." Le labbra succhiarono il cioccolato producendo un suono osceno.

Dick dovette aggiustare i pantaloni che gli erano diventati un po' più stretti. "Sono contento che ti piaccia."

"Le adoro." Ma il sorrisetto soddisfatto era lì a fargli notare che nessuno dei due stava parlando dei cioccolatini.

Visto che l'indomani sarebbero ripartiti, avevano deciso di tacito accordo di tornare in albergo nel pomeriggio. Avevano fermato un taxi ed erano rientrati sperando che fosse rimasto qualcosa in cucina per il pranzo. Erano stati fortunati e avevano mangiato delle zuppe molto buone su un tavolinetto in giardino.

Non erano passati per la camera perché sapevano tutti e due che non appena entrati si sarebbero dedicati ad altre attività. Cosa che accadde non appena ebbero varcato la soglia.

Lewis prese Dick per la giacca, aprendogliela e togliendola senza smettere di baciarlo.

"Scarponi. Lewis, gli scarponi." Quello era un capo d'abbigliamento che bloccava ogni operazione.

"Maledizione." Lewis si sedette a terra per toglierseli. "Non vedo l'ora di tornare a indossare delle scarpe normali."

Dick rise, ma decise di essere più paziente e toglierseli sedendosi sul divano. Si rialzò dopo essersi liberato anche della giacca che aveva appoggiato sul divano, invece che gettata su una superfice non ben definita come Lewis. Si avvicinò al suo uomo. Prese tra le sue mani la cintura dei pantaloni di Nixon, tirandogli fuori la camicia e facendo scivolare i palmi sulla pelle dello stomaco.

Gli occhi di Lewis erano scuri e intensi e divoravano ogni movimento di Dick.

Lo baciò prima di spostargli una ciocca di capelli.

I pantaloni di Nixon erano ai suoi piedi, non più bloccati dalle bretelle, e aiutato dall'altro fece scivolare a terra anche i loro pantaloncini di servizio.

Dick iniziò a toccare il sesso di Lewis, dalla base alla punta. "Dimmi se ti faccio male."

"Scherzi?" Chiese divertito, ma visto lo sguardo serio di Dick, lo rassicurò subito, "No, va bene così."

Dick lo fece appoggiare all'indietro, fino a farlo stendere sul letto, e ne approfittò per spogliarsi a sua volta. Si mise tra le gambe di Lewis e pur sentendosi un po’ impacciato si avvicinò al corpo dell'altro e ne prese in bocca la punta del sesso. La leccò delicatamente, ripagato dai gemiti di Lewis. "Oh mio Dio."

"Lewis," lo riprese "per favore, niente bestemmie." Ma incoraggiato si posizionò meglio e ne prese più nella sua bocca. Era strana come sensazione e Dick aveva anche un po' di paura di risultare la persona più terribile sulla faccia della terra a fare pompini. Tuttavia la situazione era anche incredibilmente eccitante, come testimoniava il proprio sesso duro.

Strinse la mano alla base del proprio sesso cercando di non perdere la concentrazione.

Poi riportò le mani sul corpo di Lewis, aiutandosi con una mano a toccare le palle di Lewis e con l'altra a pomparne piano la lunghezza. Sentì una mano di Lewis accarezzargli la testa. "Mi dispiace." 

"Cristo Dick, di cosa?"

"Di non riuscire a prenderne di più in bocca." Non era assolutamente facile come certi i racconti dei suoi coetanei volevano fargli credere.

"Sei-sei…" Lewis gli fece sollevare il volto. "Non è una gara Dick, non devi ingoiare tutto, altrimenti che ne so che succede." Si chinò a baciarlo. "Per me sei la cosa più eccitante che esista anche solo quando respiri. Non hai nulla da temere."

"Scemo." Ma fu rincuorato da quelle parole. Riprese in bocca il sesso di Lewis, animato da nuova determinazione.

"Dick." Lo fermò dopo alcuni momenti Lewis. "Voglio provare una cosa. Non spostarti." Lewis prese il proprio sesso in mano. "Toccati. Voglio vederti godere."

Dick divenne ancora più rosso in volto, ma obbedì all'amico. Si sentiva teso come una corda.

"Magnifico." Commentò Lewis. Prese il proprio sesso che stava massaggiando con lenti movimenti e ne appoggiò la punta contro le labbra di Dick. "Mi basta che apri solo un po' la bocca." E prese a muovere con più vigore la mano, finché non venne sulle labbra di Dick con un gemito che assomigliava al suo nome.

Stette immobile qualche secondo riprendendosi. Sollevò di Dick da terra che era quasi rimasto immobile a osservare la scena. "Vieni qui," gli disse. Lo baciò, non curante del proprio sperma sulle labbra di Dick.

Fece passare le braccia di Dick sulle proprie spalle e lo strinse a sè. Passò una mano tra l'incavo dei suoi glutei e l'altra prese possesso del suo sesso fino a farlo venire. "Magnifico. Sei semplicemente magnifico."

Visto che erano già nudi, si erano spostati in bagno, per approfittare ancora una volta della vasca.

Nuovamente Lewis aveva fatto sedere Dick in mezzo alle sue gambe, facendolo rilassare contro il proprio petto. "Stai comodo?" Gli chiese.

Dick non si mosse dalla propria posizione. "Non sei il cuscino più comodo in commercio, ma mi accontenterò."

Ridacchiarono assieme. "Sono impressionato dal tuo sacrificio." Lo prese in giro nello stesso tono. Nixon iniziò ad accarezzare pigramente il petto di Dick. "Eri davvero geloso di Dobie?" Gli chiese di punto in bianco.

Dick si stupì della domanda venuta fuori dal nulla. "Non è che sia stato molto discreto." Protestò.

Come a voler chiudere l’argomento Dick si stiracchiò in una posizione più comoda, consentendo all'altro maggior accesso al proprio corpo, facendo cadere meglio la testa tra la spalla e il collo di Lewis. Prese le mani dell'altro tra le proprie e le strinse contro il proprio petto.

Lewis gli diede un bacio sulla tempia e se lo strinse di più contro come a volerlo rassicurare. "Be', ma non è stato l’unico a flirtare con me."

"Altri uomini?" Dick si girò per guardarlo meglio.

Lewis fece spallucce. "Più di qualcuno." Con finta nonchalance.

"Non davanti di me. Me ne sarei accorto." Tentò di rassicurarsi Dick.

"Questo perché quando ci sei tu credo che sia piuttosto evidente chi sia la persona di cui mi importi."

Dick si rabbonì a quelle parole. Gli diede un bacio e si rigirò tra le sue braccia, non prima di aver proclamato "Basta parlare degli altri."

"Dai, non è giusto." Brontolò Lewis. "Io ti ho raccontato molte cose di me. Tu invece sei sempre stato particolarmente parco di informazioni." Aveva stretto a sé Dick, mentre si godevano i colori dell’estate con l'aria che entrava dalle grandi finestre.

"Non c'è molto da raccontare." Gli disse Dick con voce strozzata, come se fosse una confessione. "Pensavo addirittura di essere rotto."

"In che senso?" Lewis era perplesso.

"Crescendo… mi ero accorto di essere diverso. Tutti i miei amici si raccontavano delle... delle loro avventure, storie, o anche solo dei loro desideri." Fece un profondo respiro. "E io non li capivo." Fece spallucce. "Mi dicevano, e mi dicevo, che era una fase, che sarei cresciuto e che un giorno avrei incontrato la ragazza giusta e tutto sarebbe andato a posto." Guardò Lewis. "E benché tu sembri credere che io viva in mezzo al far west, o in una strana comunità in cui la gente si veste come i padri pellegrini, non è così. C'erano anche da noi quelli che preferivano le persone del proprio sesso, persone di cui tutti sapevano. Ovviamente quando mi sono accorto di non essere attratto dalle donne, mi sono chiesto se magari non fossi attratto dagli uomini. Ma..." chiuse gli occhi come a ricordare meglio la sensazione di smarrimento che aveva provato da giovane, "non era così."

"Nessun compagno delle tue squadre di wrestling o della tua confraternita era abbastanza affascinante da catturare la tua attenzione?"

Dick scosse il capo. "Non realmente. Qualcuno ci ha anche provato. Con molta discrezione, ovviamente." Si perse un po' nei ricordi. "Ma non ero interessato. Cioè, sì, ero più interessato agli uomini che alle donne, ma mai neanche lontanamente da rischiare tutto per uno di loro."

"E per me sì?"

Dick lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. "Lewis. Tu sei… _tutto_."

Lewis lo baciò a quelle parole. "Cristo, mi sento come una ragazzina alla prima cotta."

"Benvenuto nel mio mondo." Lo prese in giro l'altro. Si staccò un po', mettendosi un po’ di fianco, in modo da poterlo guardare.

"Vorresti dire che non c’è stato proprio nessuno che ha potuto godere del corpo del Maggiore Winters?"

"Non ti ho mai nascosto la mia inesperienza."

"Si, ma credevo che si limitasse alle donne."

"No Lewis, non lo fa." Lo corresse. Poi aggiungendo, "quando ero a Parigi con quella licenza… ho incontrato un ragazzo sul metro."

"Uh, un ragazzo approccia un affascinante soldato americano in giro da solo di notte a Parigi." Lo baciò. "Ti ha offerto di accompagnarti in un posto tranquillo? Magari di aiutarti a rilassarti?"

"No, no, per fortuna no. Mi ha osservato per un po', mi ha gentilmente avvisato che eravamo arrivati al capolinea e mi ha fatto il saluto militare. È stato veramente strano, ma non credo che avesse nessun altro fine se non quello di aiutare un povero spaesato americano."

"Be' sai essere piuttosto irresistibile, quindi non so dargli torto se lo hai colpito."

"No, lascia stare, per fortuna non ha provato nessun approccio strano. Era… era veramente troppo giovane."

"Per alcuni uomini quella è la parte interessante." Commentò in tono piatto Lewis.

Dick fece scivolare la mano lungo il petto di Lewis, tirando delicatamente i peli presenti con un'espressione che faceva capire il suo pensiero in materia. "La mia mente non era in un bel posto quella sera e dopo l'incontro con il ragazzo… insomma, ho pensato di farlo. Andare in qualche bar, di quelli solo per uomini per capirci, e trovare qualcuno insomma." Inconsciamente la presa di Lewis sul suo corpo si era fatta più forte. "Cioè, ero a Parigi, ero sopravvissuto a due campagne e non riuscivo a non pensare che a te con la signorina di Albourne."

"Non è mai stato nulla di serio." Si difese Lewis.

La bella bionda vedova era stata una piacevole compagna e Lewis era tornato più volte da lei. Per quanto Dick ne poteva sapere, vagando per le strade di Parigi, magari in quel momento stavano già progettando di sposarsi a sua insaputa.

"Non era l’impressione che davi."

"Bene, allora perché non l’hai fatto? Di andare a letto con il primo francese carino rimorchiato in un bar."

Dick ignorò il suo tono piccato (geloso). "Perché quando sono salito in camera ad accogliermi c'era un caffè con una crepe che mi avevi ordinato quando hai prenotato la stanza."

"Volevo solo-"

"Fare qualcosa di carino? Lo è stato. Non hai idea di quanto lo sia stato. E ho realizzato che non potevo andare a letto con qualcuno quando volevo te. Solo te."

"Ok, speri di cavartela così? Con una dichiarazione simile? Senza conseguenze?"

Dick adorava come Lewis fosse tra i pochi che potessero farlo ridere di cuore. "E quali sarebbero le conseguenze?"

Lewis gliele sussurrò sulle labbra. "Che adesso andiamo di là e ti scopo."

Uscirono dalla vasca e con movimenti lenti, ma studiati per sedurre (almeno da parte di Lewis, Dick era semplicemente euforico di poter finalmente adorare il corpo di Lewis liberamente). Si asciugarono, aiutandosi a passare i teli su ogni parte dei loro corpi.

Lewis però si staccò e si avvicinò alla propria sacca.

"Cosa stai facendo?" Chiese curioso Dick ma non allarmato.

"Sto prendendo profilattici e del lubrificante."

"Perché dei profilattici? Non posso rimanere gravido e non ho nessuna malattia." Gli chiese perplesso. "Neanche tu." Ne sarebbe stato informato.

Nix scosse il capo fintamente sconsolato. "Piccola lezione." E gli arpionò una chiappa. "È sempre consigliato usare un profilattico per il sesso anale. Poi magari più avanti ci organizzeremo meglio."

"Cosa intendi?"

"Te lo spiegherò un'altra volta." Lo baciò. "Allora, sicuro che posso scoparti? Non vuoi-"

"Lewis." Gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra. "Ne sono sicuro. Prendimi."

"Ok, ok." Prese un profondo respiro. "A onore del vero, devo dirti che non a tutti piace il sesso anale. È strano. Sei pieno, e quella persona ti riempie, ma non lo senti, non veramente. Ho bisogno che tu sia onesto con me." Lewis l'aveva stretto a sé e gli aveva appoggiato una mano in mezzo alle gambe toccando la pelle del suo inguine, fino a scendere al sesso. "Devi assolutamente dirmi se qualche cosa che faccio non ti piace. Come per ogni cosa che abbiamo fatto finora non c'è una valutazione finale della performance o cose simile." Gli ricordò prima di riprendere a baciarlo.

Lo prese per mano e lo portò fino al letto. Nix si spostò nello spazio tra le gambe di Dick, fino ad annullare la distanza tra i loro corpi. Le sue mani si strinsero sulle gambe di Dick, e l’uomo gemette nella sua bocca e di nuovo in protesta quando Nixon si staccò dalle sue labbra per girarlo delicatamente e spingerlo sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto. "Non ti vedo." Protestò Dick.

Con delicatezza Lewis si stese sopra di lui, facendo aderire i loro corpi, ma senza schiacciarlo. "Avremo occasioni per provare altre posizioni e per scoprire quella che ci piace di più. Per oggi iniziamo con questa."

Dick emise un risolino quando sentì il corpo di Lewis appoggiarsi più pesantemente sul proprio. "Non sei leggerissimo."

"Ti peso?" Ma non gli sembrava preoccupato. Forse perché sapeva bene le capacità di resistenza del corpo di Dick, forgiate da tre anni nell'esercito e una vita passata a impegnarsi in molti sport.

"No." E si mosse un po' contro il corpo di Lewis.

Iniziarono così un gioco di strusciamenti, movimenti lenti ma profondi, un preludio ad altre azioni, come lo sfregamento del sesso di Lewis lungo il solco tra i glutei di Dick. Ma le labbra di Lewis contro il proprio collo erano morbide e carnose e gli procuravano brividi lungo tutto il corpo.

Dick sollevò una mano fino ad affondarla nei capelli di Lewis, girando il volto a lato cercando di baciarlo, sospirando di piacere allo scendere della bocca di Lewis lungo il proprio mento.

Inconsciamente Dick aveva iniziato un movimento di bacino che lo faceva muovere tra il materasso e il sesso di Lewis.

"Sei fantastico." Gli sussurrò Lewis, il suo fiato caldo contro il collo di Dick. La risposta di Dick fu un leggero gemito sulle labbra e il nascondere il volto nel cuscino. "No, no tesoro, non vergognarti, fammi sentire la tua voce."

"Lewis."

"Si, continua a ripetere il mio nome" con le labbra e le mani scivolò lungo la schiena coperta da leggere lentiggini. Si fermò alle sue chiappe, che prese tra le mani. "Magnifico. Hai un culo magnifico." E diede un morso leggero a tutte e due i glutei.

Quando si staccò, prese il profilattico e il lubrificante. Dick non vide cosa fece di preciso, ma sentì il rumore di un pacchetto che veniva aperto.

Sentì il palmo delle mano di Lewis contro la propria spina dorsale. "Tirati solo un po' su. Ecco, bravo," e mise un cuscino sotto la sua pancia, facendolo ricadere in una posizione sollevata.

"Sembrerò un disco rotto, ma sei magnifico. Mi hai rovinato per qualsiasi altro essere umano." E la mano di Lewis scivolò lungo il solco, fino al suo orifizio. Lewis vi appoggiò contro un dito. "Posso?"

"Si, Lewis, ti prego." Aveva voltato la testa di lato per poterlo guardare meglio. Fu ricompensato con un bacio. Lo vide sorridere mentre apriva il lubrificante. Sentì la strana sensazione del liquido vischioso sul suo sedere, che scendeva fino al buco, la mano e le dita di Lewis concentrate a spargerlo nella zona. Sentì la pressione delle dita, delicate ma insistenti allo stesso tempo, che entravano e uscivano dalla sua apertura.

"Respira." Gli disse.

"Lo sto facendo." Protestò.

"Non è vero. Ti ho visto respirare più tranquillamente mentre ti lanciavi da un aereo." Lewis non aveva mai smesso di prepararlo, ma si era appoggiato di più con il resto del corpo su di lui. Poteva sentire il freddo delle piastrine dell'altro e il suo sesso umido dal gel.

In quell'ubriacatura di sensazioni Dick non aveva realizzato subito che le dita di Lewis erano state sostituite dal sesso dell'uomo.

"No, no, non agitarti." Lewis lo aveva preso con un braccio e si era fatto cadere di lato, portando il corpo di Dick con sé, mentre con la mano libera si guidava dentro il corpo dell’amato. "Shh, guarda, sono già dentro." Dick non riusciva a capire se fosse vero o meno. Continuando a tenerlo stretto a sè, Lewis gli prese una gamba portandola su al petto. "Sei-sei perfetto."

Dick poteva sentire il corpo dell'altro che si muoveva lentamente, con piccoli movimenti avanti e indietro che facevano muovere il corpo di Dick allo stesso ritmo del suo, contro il materasso e i cuscini. "È tutto a posto Dick, sono qui, lasciati andare, forza." Lewis con la lingua aveva preso a leccare il collo dell’altro "lasciati andare, è tutto a posto." Una mano era scesa a prendere il suo sesso e a pomparlo piano. Dick si sentiva come in trance, la testa pesante, i pensieri confusi, ma il piacere che aveva preso il proprio corpo.

Sentì Lewis irrigidirsi contro il proprio corpo e con delle spinte più decise venire, schiacciandosi ancora di più contro il corpo di Dick. Ma la sua mano non si era mai fermata e l'orgasmo di Dick lo colse quasi di sorpresa subito dopo.

Ritornare alla normalità fu complicato per tutti e due. Lewis si era alzato dopo un po' per buttare il profilattico e prendere un asciugamano per pulire alla bene e meglio i loro corpi.

Quando fu soddisfatto del risultato, riuscì a far muovere Dick quanto bastava per scivolare sotto la coperta.

Dick si sentiva come ubriaco ed era contento di assecondare l'altro.

"Tutto bene?" Gli chiese Lewis. Erano sdraiati sul fianco che si guardavano.

Dick annuì.

"Non hai niente da dire?" Aveva preso ad accarezzargli il volto.

Dick non sapeva che parole trovare. "È sempre così?"

"No, no." Lo baciò. "Non è quasi mai così. Per un motivo molto semplice: nessuno di loro è Richard Winters."

Dick arrossì come una ragazzina. "Scommetto che hai avuto amanti molto più bravi di me." Fu preso da un piccolo attacco di gelosia e insicurezza. Giusto quel poco che bastava per rovinare il momento.

"Ehi, no, no, Dick." Lewis non aveva smesso per un attimo di toccarlo. "Dick, non mi vergogno dei miei partner. Ho avuto diversi amanti. E credo di aver anche amato qualcuno di questi. Per quanto io e Kathy siamo stati disastrosi, per quanto ci siamo sposati principalmente per il bambino, l'ho amata. Ma Dick," gli prese la mano tra le proprie. "Credevo che tu l’avessi capito." Lo baciò. "Quando ti guardo, quando penso a te… È diverso. Sembrerà una frase fatta, ma so che non amerò mai nessuno quanto amo te. Quello che provo per te è qualcosa di unico. Da proclamare _per tutta la vita_ e pensarlo veramente."

Dick sentì le guance in fiamme. "Lo penso anch’io." Confessò Dick.

"Per fortuna, giunti a questo punto sarebbe imbarazzante se così non fosse." Gli accarezzò il volto. "Poi non lo so, potremmo anche svegliarci un domani e renderci conto che amarci non basta per stare assieme, per andare a vivere in quella cazzo di fattoria dei tuoi sogni e lasciarci tutto il resto alle spalle. Ma credo che non amerò mai nessuno quanto amo te. E non pensare che questo non mi terrorizza. Perché lo fa."

Fu il turno di Dick di baciarlo. "Ti amo. Non sono bravo con le parole, ma posso dirti che ti amo."

"Mi basta. Dio solo sa se mi basta." E stettero tutta la notte abbracciati, a godere della reciproca compagnia, come a quel punto avevano desiderato da anni.

* * *

La loro vacanza fu interrotta bruscamente l'indomani mattina. Non che avessero grandi progetti, ma vedere recapitarsi un telegramma urgente dal reggimento non era piacevole.

Era per Lewis. Quando vide il contenuto una lacrima traditrice era scivolata via.

"Lewis?" Si era preoccupato Dick. L'uomo allora gli aveva fatto leggere la missiva. Il Giappone si era arreso. La guerra era finta, si tornava a casa.

Si erano abbracciati per un momento interminabile, ma carico di emozioni.

Quando si erano staccati, avevano preso le valigie al volo e si erano precipitati a Zell Am See per raggiungere i loro uomini.

Sul tragitto verso la cittadina dove erano stanziati Lewis aveva interrotto il silenzio dell'auto con, "Sono quasi dispiaciuto che non ci spediscano nel Pacifico."

Dick sapeva che la sua affermazione non aveva nulla a che fare con la guerra o la posizione geografica, ma con l'incerto futuro che li attendeva. Per quanto avessero parlato della fattoria di Dick, lui per primo non era ancora pronto per quella nuova avventura. "Lewis?"

"Mh?"

Un'idea si era però fatta strada nella sua mente. "Credo che quando torneremo a casa farò domanda di lavoro per una pittoresca fabbrica nel New Jersey."

Lewis scoppiò a ridere di cuore. "Metterò una buona parola con i proprietari."

"Lo spero."

"Cominci già andando a letto con il tuo capo. Non male signor Winters, non male."

"Non sono sicuro di chi abbia sedotto chi."

"Tutta colpa delle tue gambe." Commentò sognante Lewis.

FINE

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strada facendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667910) by [Graphic by Fae (Fae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Graphic%20by%20Fae)




End file.
